


Team B Bakes

by LHAo3 (LuluHalulu)



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-nmtd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluHalulu/pseuds/LHAo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In hindsight, what happened next was sort of her fault. She had left Beatrice and Benedick with the task of making two-dozen muffins before the bake sale that evening, knowing full well they had—even combined—next to no skill in the kitchen."</p><p>In which Bea and Ben try to bake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team B Bakes

**Author's Note:**

> Today I bring you a fic I wrote literally a million years ago, before nmtd was even over, and then completely forgot existed until just now. The only thing I added were the last three lines. I'm uploading this because I'm beadick trash, and I miss those two dorks.

It had all started a few hours earlier when Hero had received a distressed call from her biology lab partner claiming her computer had crashed and their completed assignment was completely gone. In hindsight, what happened next was sort of her fault. She had left Beatrice and Benedick with the task of making two-dozen muffins before the bake sale that evening, knowing full well they had—even combined—next to no skill in the kitchen.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to re-do this assignment _and_ be back in time to make the muffins.”

“So then don’t make the muffins.” Bea suggested, not moving from her spot on the couch where she and Ben had nestled to have a Harry Potter marathon. “There will be plenty of baked goods there tonight, even without them.”

“I promised I would do them; I can’t back out now. Beatrice, please!” Hero pleaded, coming forward and making as exaggerated a version of puppy-dog eyes as she could.

Bea pointedly averted her gaze, but Ben foolishly looked, and Hero could see his resolve crumble. “Maybe we could?”

Hero grinned, but Bea shook her head. “Hero, I really want to help you, I do. But seriously, neither of us can bake.”

“We made those cookies together that one time.”

“You did most of the work!” Bea insisted, but Hero could see her resolve start to deteriorate as well.

“I can bake,” Ben said

Bea raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Can you really?”

Ben faltered, then shrugged, “Well…I’ve seen others bake. How hard can it be? You just follow the recipe.”

“Exactly!” Hero smiled, “Just follow the recipe exactly as it is and you’ll be fine.”

Beatrice shook her head once again, but eventually she found herself in the kitchen with Ben and a bad feeling about what was to come, as Hero ran out the door.

“Okay, so—” Ben grabbed the recipe sheet Hero had left them. “First we need to get all the ingredients out. We’ll need all-purpose flour, baking soda, baking powder, salt, butter, white sugar, eggs, vanilla, apples, brown sugar, and ground cinnamon.” He listed them all off as Bea tried to remember where everything was and lined them up on the counter.

They spent the next several minutes mixing the dry ingredients together in a bowl—and then cleaning it off the ground when they accidentally knocked the bowl over.

“Meh, so there’ll be a little less. We’ll just make smaller muffins.” Bea reasoned

Ben chopped up the apples while Bea handled the wet ingredients, and finally they mixed it all together and spooned it into the muffin pan. 

Feeling accomplished, they quickly set out to prepare the second batch, making considerably less of a mess this time around. They took the two trays and placed them in the oven, when suddenly it struck them that they hadn’t pre-heated it.

“We’ll just leave them in there for a few minutes extra and it should be fine.” Ben reasoned and the two of them left the muffins to bake.

“I think we did a fairly good job, actually.” Bea smiled as they admired their work through the oven window.

“’Course we did! I told you it would be fine. They’re just muffins, it’s not rocket science.”

They turned towards the counter, which was in a state of utter disarray, and just stared at the chaos. 

“Do you wanna clean this up?” Bea asked

Ben shook his head. “Nope. You?”

“Nuh uh,”

Ben contemplated for a moment, “Should we get back to the Philosopher’s Stone?”

Bea nodded, “Yes,”

They set the timer and left to go continue their movie. It was Christmas morning and Harry had just received the invisibility cloak when Bea suggested they go check on the muffins.

“I’m still hurt you said I would be a muggle.” Ben declared, as they walked towards the kitchen.

“Oh, shut up. I already changed my answer and said you were a Gryffindor.” Bea replied, rolling her eyes.

“But _still_ —a muggle!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Bea scoffed, “Repeating it doesn’t change anything.”

Ben grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, which Bea ignored until she was assaulted with a flick of flour. 

She just stared in shock as Ben smirked, “Don’t ignore me,”

Bea’s shock grew into an evil grin, and she never broke eye contact with Ben as she reached into the bag of flour, grabbed a handful, and threw it at his face. Suddenly, they were yelling and throwing flour and sugar at each other. Bea shrieked as Ben pulled her forward and dropped some down her shirt, and she retaliated by taking a full bowl of sugar and pouring it down his pants.

Bea was thrown off guard when she expected him to retaliate but he instead grabbed tightly and kissed her. This meant she was too absorbed in the kiss to notice him reach for the bowl with the leftover muffin mixture inside until it was too late and he was smearing it over her hair and cheek. Not to be outdone, while he was laughing and cheering for himself, she grabbed the bag of flour, stood on her tiptoes, and reached up to dump the remainder of the bag over his head. 

The whole kitchen filled with a large cloud of white dust, and they both burst out laughing, until they were coughing from both the laughter and the cloud of flour that had taken over the kitchen.

Hero arrived just in time to see the entire kitchen covered in a film of white powder and Beatrice and Benedick holding on to each other and howling with laughter.

“Oh my god, what happened here?!” Hero exclaimed, dropping her bag by the door and approaching her cousin and her cousin’s boyfriend dying of laughter in the utter mayhem that was their kitchen.

They tried to explain but kept getting cut off by their own giggles.

“You look so ridiculous!” Bea pointed to Ben’s head, completely caked in white flour.

He just grinned and pulled her in by the waist, bending down to rub his flour-coated head against hers. “Stop!”

Hero sighed, “Guys? Did you at least make the muffins?”

Their laughter died down a little and Bea smiled at Hero. “Of course we did. They should be ready right about now actually.” Just as she said this, the timer went off.

“There we go! Now you’ll get to see our amazing muffins.” Ben boasted, as he reached for the oven mitts.

He pulled both pans out and placed them on the cooling racks. The three stared at the muffins in silence for a moment, while the smug grins on Bea and Ben’s faces slipped away.

“What’s wrong with them?” Bea asked

Ben furrowed his eyebrows. “Dunno,”

“They didn’t rise.” Hero stated

Bea and Ben turned to her inquiringly. “But why? We followed the recipe you left us.” Bea insisted

“Take me through what you did, and we’ll figure it out.” They turned to the remaining ingredients and Hero scanned over them.

“Everything looks fine, except where’s the baking powder?”

Ben pointed, “Right there,”

Hero shook her head, “That’s the baking _soda_.”

Bea and Ben both froze. “…they’re not the same thing?” Bea asked

Hero’s eyes widened, “No, they’re not! You only used baking soda?”

Bea and Ben grimaced and nodded in unison. “Oops?” Ben added

Hero heaved a heavy sigh, “Thanks for the help you guys, but Bea, you were right. You can’t bake. And you’ve made a massive mess. Go get cleaned up, then you can clean this kitchen while I rush to bake a new batch.” 

Bea and Ben lowered their heads in shame. “Sorry, Hero,”

“Yeah, really sorry.”

Hero shook her head, “It’s alright, at least you tried your best. I’m the one who insisted even though you said you couldn’t bake.”

Bea and Ben trudged upstairs, trying their best not to spread anymore of the mess they had on them around the house. It took a full forty-five minutes in the shower, with help from the other, to wash the flour and dough out of their hair. Ben spent the remainder of the time trying to rid himself of sugar in “places where there should never be anything of the sort, _Bea, how could you?_ ” Finally, after about an hour, they were both clean—their clothes, however, were not, and as Ben didn’t have any spares, he had no choice but to borrow some from Bea; this was how he ended up in her giraffe onesie. He watched himself in the mirror, trying to adjust the outfit a little bit, but Bea was shorter than he was, leaving the sleeves and legs cutting off at a strange length.

Bea stood beside him, giggling. “You’re too tall for the _giraffe_ costume.” 

He did a once-over of himself and shrugged, “Whatever—anything’s better than those sugar-filled shorts.”

Bea laughed and nodded, but then froze in horror. “Are you wearing underwear with that?” 

Ben grinned at the look on her face. “Of course not. I couldn’t put those back on either.”

“Oh god,” She put her face in her hands. “Please don’t sweat in that, okay?”

He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll buy you a new one for your birthday.”

She groaned, but nodded anyway, as they made their way back downstairs. Hero laughed as soon as she saw them approach. “I think that onesie looks even better on you than it does on Bea, Ben.”

He grinned, “Why thank you, Hero. I always knew you were my favourite Duke.”

Bea scoffed loudly and shoved him. “You're an idiot.”

“And yet you fell in love with me anyway.” 

Bea rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to dignify him with a response.

“How are your muffins, Hero?”

Hero smiled, “They're in the oven. Luckily, I was able to make them pretty quickly and they should be done in time for us to leave. It's a good thing we managed to retrieve most of the project, or else I never would have been back in time to re-make them.”

Ben reached over to poke one of his and Bea's failed muffins. “Then what are we gonna do with these?”

“I feel bad throwing away twenty-four muffins, even if they are sort of sad-looking.” Bea said

“We could still eat them. They don't look great, but they might still taste alright.” Ben suggested

Hero shook her head. “You really don't have to eat them.”

“Of course we do, we can't waste them all.” Bea grabbed one and broke it in half to share with Ben.

They eyed the depressed muffins for a moment before finally taking a bite.

Hero raised an eyebrow. “How are they?”

Bea and Ben spent a long few seconds trying to chew. 

“It's...not revolting.” Ben said

“Yeah...the flavour's fine-ish...it's just the texture that's—”

“Crap.” Ben finished her sentence and she nodded.

“Yeah. That.”

Hero laughed and picked one up, inspecting it suspiciously. “It also looks a bit burnt.”

Bea nodded, “Yeah...maybe we shouldn't have left it in there those few extra minutes. We were just trying to compensate for the time lost when we forgot to pre-heat the oven.”

Ben glared at the offending muffin tins and then abruptly proceeded to grab both and reverse them in the trash. 

“It's not worth it.” He shook his head when Bea started to protest.

She sighed, “Yeah, you're right.”

They stared in silence at the muffins in the trash for a long moment, before Ben turned back to Hero. “So… need any more help?”

Hero laughed, “From you two? No, thank you.”

Bea nodded, “Fair enough,”

There was a beat, when Bea started turning to leave the kitchen. “Back to the movie?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, probably for the best.”

Bea and Ben returned to Philosopher’s Stone, and Hero never asked them to bake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is based on a true story, where a few years ago, when I was still in high school, around grade 9, I took Foods as an elective, and the first thing we made were these muffins. I didn't realize that baking soda and baking powder were two different things, and the muffins did not turn out well. So if you were reading this fic thinking, "wow, who's stupid enough to make that mistake?". Well. Apparently 14-year old me was.


End file.
